Faceless
"Faceless" is a mysterious and intelligant Dark Hunter. Biography Pre-Dark Hunters Faceless was orginally a member of a species that lived on an island just off the coast of Stelt. During this time Faceless gained a reputation as a murderur and assassin which eventually led up to him being exiled form his homeland. Becuase of this, Faceless began to feel guilt over his actions, and abandoned his killing ways and decided to redeem himself by joining the Hand of Artakha. After many years of activity, the Hand was disbanded and Faceless began wondering again. Unfortunatly, however, Faceless old 'urges' to kill returned and he after a short period of time, became an assassin yet again. During the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms, Faceless was a leutinute in Pridak's army, but eventually was deprived of a purpose when Pridak and the other Barraki were sentanced to The Pit, and eventually began a wondering murderur again. By the time the Matoran Civil War broke out, Faceless had killed so many beings, that he could be sentanced to the Pit. Later, however, Faceless was captured by a group of bandits and was sold to the Vortixx as a test subject for a new serum devised by the Vortixx. Several other crimelords, including the famous Skakdi warlord, Skaro funded and supported the effort. The experiment failed however, and Faceless was transformed into a mass of gas-like energy, similar to a Makuta's essence. But another strange side-affect occured, Faceless's new gas-like form was fused to his bio-mechanical features and his armor becmae almost completely impentaratable. He nicknamed himself "Facelss" because his new energy-like stae covered his entire face and features. Dark Hunters Eventually Faceless had killed enough beings to attract the attention of The Shadowed One. The Shadowed One sent two operatives to detain Faceless and bring him to Odina so The Shadowed One could meet the murderur in person. After having a short discussion with the Dark Hunter leader, Faceless joined the hunters. Faceless was later sent to guard the Kanohi Avohkii along with others such as Nidhiki, Krekka, "Render" and many others. He failed to protect the mask however, and was badly injured by Toa Bomonga. Becuase of his failure, Teridax sent Faceless and the others back to Odina. Facelesss spent the next few centuries stealing, killing, and recruiting new members into the Dark Hunters. Faceless was present when five Dark Hunters (Who would later be known as the Piraka years later) attempted to rebel and take over the Dark Hunters. However, when The Shadowed One used his disintergration eyebeams on the leading rebel, Zaktan, his body instead dissolved into millions of Protodites. Faceless was hust as shocked as anyone, and would often wonder what went wrong when The Shadowed One attempted to kill Zaktan. During the Toa/Dark Hunter War, Faceless was sent to Ko-Metru in order to steal some prototype technology and artifacts inside the Towers of Thought. He was successfull and delivered the stolen technology to The Shadowed One who later had the technology incorparated into a variety of weapons. At another point, Faceless along with several Dark Hunters was in Ga-Metru, attempting to claim the Metru as a base for the hunters. However, Lhikan and a band of Toa arrived and began to fight the invaders. Faceless squared off against Lhikan though was defeated and was forced to retreat. At another battle, Faceless fought Skydrax though was defeated by the Toa's superior fighting moves and combat style. Faceless was also present when Nidhiki betrayed the Toa Mangai and several other Toa teams in the Canyon of Unending Whispers, however, Lhikan revealed an army of 300 Toa who had been sent to aid the Toa in Metru Nui. Outnumbered, Faceless and the other Dark Hunters in the city were forced to leave the city and never return. Faceless then returend to Odina. Six Moths later, Faceless was among the many Dark Hunters who witnessed Toa Nidhiki's transformation into a four-legged insectiod-like moster and was one of the first to leave after watching the former Toa's mutation. The Pit Years later, the Order of Mata Nui saw how dangerous Faceless was to those around him, and as a result, they sent Botar to capture him and take him to The Pit. Unexpectantly, Faceless managed to escape Botar and started to use his Dark Hunter missions as an excuse to constantly wonder in order to avoid Botar. Seeing things were just getting worse, Helryx decided to seek out and defeat Faceless herself. Faceless was easily defeated by Helryx, and Botar teleported the barely conscious Faceless to The Pit. Faceless spent the next century or two imprisoned in the lowest level in The Pit and spent most of his time plotting escape attempts. At some point, Faceless succeed in breaking out of his cell, though didn't get far and was soon recaptured and almost killed by Hydraxon. When the Great Cataclysm occured, The Pit's dome was shattered during the earthquake that struck the Matoran Universe. Faceless along with most prisoners, swam into the surrounding sea and most prisoners were mutated. Because of his energy like state, Facelesss was mutated only slightly, and became a water-breather. He soon found himself under the employment of Barraki Pridak, and yet again served as a leutinute in his army, this time mainly composed of sea beasts and Takea Sharks. As a gift for his good faith, Pridak gave Faceless a Cordak Blaster. Faceless would continue to serve Pridak and his armies for many years and would aid the Barraki in their terrorism of the Matoran of Mahri Nui. When the Kanohi Ignika entered the Black Waters, Faceless soon became intrested in stealing the mask for himself, and use its powers to restore his ability to breathe air. Seeing that the Barraki had the biggest chance of getting the mask, Faceless stayed loyal to Pridak though planned to betray him and the other Barraki later and claim the mask. However, there were some complications. The Toa Inika had recently descened into the Black Waters and had been tranformed into the Toa Mahri and were now searching for the Mask of Life in order to save the life of Mata Nui. Pridak decided to send Facelesss to some of unexplored reigons of The Pit, making the excuse that the mask was hidden there. Although reluctant, Faceless followed Pridak's ordrs. Whilst exploring the remains of The Pit, Takadox, Kalmah, and Mantax entered but the crack in the ceiling was sealed shut by the Zyglak who were living in the area. Rather than help his master's allies, Faceless stayed hidden and watched as the Zyglak closed in on them. However, the unexpected occured. Nocturn noticed the sealed crack in The Pit's dome and started to think that someone had hidden something from him, using his brute strength, Nocturn continued to smash at the floor until the recently sealed crack was reopened and the Barraki fled. Faceless decided to leave The Pit when Nocturn had managed to kill all the Zyglak who were residending in it. Faceless decided to make his way back to Mahri Nui but was assualted by the recently revived Hydraxon. The fight was swift, yet destructive and Hydraxon emerged as the winner. Faceless was then reimprisoned in The Pit. When Faceless managed to break out of his cell, the Hand of Artakha repaired all damage done to the Matoran Universe, including The Pit. After being recaptured, Sarda and Lesovikk placed Faceless in a new cell. When Hydraxon drained The Pit of water, Faceless was given a breathing apparatus in order to survive. When a Pit prisoner broke out and attempted to escape, Faceless' cell was damaged and whilst Hydraxon was distracted with the other escapee, Faceless broke free of his prison and managed to escape The Pit once and for all. Freedom Faceless made his way back to Odina in time to meet The Shadowed One as he was preparing to leave Odina to blockade Xi. The Shadowed One, suspicious about Faceless' mysterious dissappearance for the last few centuries, demanded Faceless to tell him what had occured. Faceless told the Dark Hunter leader everything (apart form his desire to steal the Mask of Life for himself and instead told The Shadowed One that he was trying to steal the Igniak for the Dark Hutners). The Shadowed One accepted the tale and Faceless soon resumed his usual Dark Hunter duties. Faceless was onboard the Dark Hunter's flagship when they started to blockade it. During this time, Faceless was given a rundown of what had happened sto the Dark Hunters during Faceless' time in The Pit. When she arrived on the flagship, Faceless watched Helryx threaten The Shadowed One after she had created a gigantic tidal wave that was big enough to destroy the entire Dark Hunter fleet. Although he wanted to kill her because of her involement in his imprisonment in The Pit, he decided to lay low when Helryx knocked three Dark Hunters off the ship. Faceless was later sent into one of the factories of Xia and was ordered to kill all Brotherhood agents and servants on the island which he did so effectivly. Later, faceless was in the middle of a conversation with The Shadowed One regarding Teridax's location, when the Barraki's Kalmah, Ehlek, and Mantax arrived. Faceless was ordered to leave the room when the Barraki propossed an alliance between the Dark Hunters and the former conquerors. He is currently searching for any important information regarding Teridax's current location. Abilities and Traits Prior to his experimentation on Xia, Faceless possessed no unique powers but was an incredibably strong. After being injected with a special serum, Faceless gained the ability to drain energy from his surroundings and into himself, making him stronger. Also due to the experiment, his organic tissue was transformed into a energy-like state similar to a Makuta's Antitdermis but his energy was fused with his armor, making him a half energy and half mechanical being. As his code-name suggests, Faceless facial features cannot be seen due to the large amount of energy that's fused to his face. Faceless was very distant and uncaring of others. He was rarely seen and spent most of his time disposing of disobedient Dark Hunters which suits The Shadowed One just fine. Faceless is a killed assassin, and due to his past affliction with the Hand of Artakha, knows how the minds of heroes work. Faceless is also very ambitious, as shown when he was willing to steal the Kanohi Ignika for himself rather than for the Dark Hunters and The Shadowed One. He is also very willing to lie to others in order to cover up the truth. Like many other Dark Hunters, Faceless plots to take over the Dark Hunters, though unlike some other reckless schemers, Faceless is taking his time and is waiting for the time The Shadowed One is at his weaekest. Stats Tools Faceless orginally possessed a large barbed sword. This sword was lost during his time in The Pit and has since replaced it with a Cordak Blaster. Since his mutation, Faceless now wears a breating apparatus that helps him breathe on land. he also has two rocket boosters on his shoulders, that gives him better agility when chasing someone at a distance. Trivia *Faceless once worked with the Dark Hunter "Render" on a mission regarding the Makoki Stones. *Faceless is User: Chicken Bond's favourite villian.